narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Maeko Uchiha
Maeko Uchiha (うちは真栄子'', Uchiha Maeko) ''is a kunoichi ranked jounin from Konohagakure and is the granddaughter of Izuna Uchiha and Reiko Uzumaki. Background Maeko was born and raised outside the Hidden Village's influence and lived a relatively happy childhood with her mother and sister and didn't know about her Uchiha heritage until her mother's death at the age of six. Her village was attacked by Iwagakure at the beginning of the Third Great Ninja War, causing her to awaken her sharingan, and temporarily the Mangekyou Sharingan. She became protective of her younger sister, Erena when suddenly experiencing the feeling of loss for the first time. She was warned by her mother through a letter to not join a village because her unique physiology would make the perfect weapon and perfect breeding stock. So they travelled all the way to Uzushiogakure to train without interference with her sister accompanying her. On the way there she fought a Kiri chunin and was beaten and was forced to watch her sister almost get raped where she forced her Mangekyou to awaken and used Amaterasu knocking her out. While there they came across the summoning contract of the dragons in a hidden Uzumaki Vault and was accidentally reverse summoned to the Dragon Realm. She was raised by the dragons until her teen years where the dragons kicked them out in order to experience the world. This is when they realized spending time in the dragon realm sped up time in the real world and six extra years passed by. They travelled from here and became bounty hunters until they one day visited Konohagakure to drop off a bounty and decided to become a shinobi there upon liking the atmosphere and wanting to settle down in one place. She of course kept the fact about her heritage a secret. They both settle down nicely as Ninja of the Leaf until the gradutation of the Rookie 9 came by. By then Maeko was a trusted Jounin and was unfortunately roped in to become a Jounin sensei for Team 7. Personality Maeko was a cheerful young girl despite being a prodigy she doesn't think herself above others because of their status; civilian, weak, the helpless. Even after her mother's death she retained it wanting to honor her mother's wish that she live, and not be stuck in the past and also not to worry her sister. She also never desired revenge and isn't a hateful person, but she would hate someone if they have done something truly evil. Besides being cheerful she's also carefree but she can also be serious when the need arises, she would also get very angry if her sister is threatened or any of her precious people. She likes fighting and would sometimes challenge people she thinks is strong to test herself but wouldn't do it if it puts her sister in danger, which her sister thinks is reckless. She has a very likeable personality which would attract certain kunoichi. She also wants to secretly prove everyone wrong that not all Uchiha have sticks up their asses. Even though she's a prodigy she can also be impatient. She's described as a reckless, hotheaded person when she's angry but a calm and caring person when she's happy. Her attittude towards the Rookie 9 and younger generation takes a mentor role and has good comrade relationships with the future sensei's. Appearance Maeko is a light-olived skinned tall woman. She has long ebony hair tied into a ponytail with a length that reaches her hips. She has a shapely body, that is both athletic and beautiful. She has golden almost hazel colored eyes and a youthful beautiful face. She's truly a one of a kind beaty. Her casual clothing would usually be weariy a short T-shirt knot tied revealing her naval, while also pressing against her breasts making it more noticeable. And pair of jeans with one side cut off revealing her thigh, tied with a brown belt. Abilities Ninja Skills When on the battlefield Maeko tends to charge her opponents in a Taijutsu battle first, making her opponent think she's reckless where in reality she's very careful and using it so they underestimate her. She has large chakra reserves for a female. When she was six years old she already had chunin reserves, and after brutal training she eventually reached monster levels that matches Madara. She tends to resort to tire out her opponents because of her superior chakra reserves and draws out her battles but won't hesitate to finish it quickly if it puts someone she cares for in danger. She's immensely skilled in the physical branches of the shinobi arts; Taijutsu and Kenjutsu with Ninjutsu together with it, and is capable of Genjutsu but isn't the best at it. She is a teamwork kind of person after practicing together with her sister for a long time as they fought ninja's together as bounty hunters, and won't hesitate to put someone in their place who looks down on such things. Her fire affinity is so hot that she exudes a heat haze by simply expelling her chakra making the area hotter than a desert. Her flames can easily melt stone and also melt steel given enough time. Her only noticeable weakness is that she only has the ability to use the fire affinity but the strength of her affinity takes care of that weakness. She almost never uses her sharingan in battle unless it won't be seen. In her prime her power is classed as Kage-level. Kekkei Genkai What she has may or may not be considered a bloodline, because she was taught how to manipulate fire by her parent/teacher dragon Igneel. It made her body completely immune to fire and easier to manipulate flames without the use of hand seals and eat fire to retore her stamina and chakra. The flames are much more powerful than a normal element and can easily overpower water, it's opposite element. But because of the power and unique condition of being taught this way she cannot learn anything unrelated to Fire techniques. Her body is also more durable than a normal humans which is the result in her specialization in taijutsu. Her sense of smell is comparable if not greater than a ninken's and her hearing is also good, of course that is her weakness if something is too strong or too loud. She's also capable of using Dragon Sage mode that the dragons call Dragon Force. Other Skills She's an amazing singer despite her rough outlook, and she sucks at cooking because she can't as she puts it control heat appliances like she does her own fire. Stats Relationships She has a incestious love relationship with her sister and grandmother(Who travelled from the past), she's lesbian and isn't afraid to admit it. The two realized the were sexually attracted when they were 13 and 12 respectively and fell in love a year later. Her other bonds are Kakashi, because of their similar pasts of losing their parent Part I Maeko is a Jounin of Konohagakure at this time and is given the duty to train the next generation of the Sannin, Team 7. She would be a much better sensei than Kakashi would have been which in turn would change canon as we know it! Her ability to use Sharingan is only known to the Hokage and that's why she was chosen as the sensei, because the Sandaime thought it better that a competent sensei would do a better job. However despite this she still couldn't get through to Sasuke and he still defected to Orochimaru, even though she is much stronger than the snake freak. Team 7 disbands to train and eventually bring their teammate back. Part II Team 7 reunites and goes on a mission to rescue Gaara, many more adventures ensue following that.(Sorry my planning isn't complete) Trivia * Maeko can't cook to save her life and relies on her sister's delicious home cooked meals. * Despite being part Uzumaki she never excelled at Fuinjutsu, only practicing it at a basic level. * Her favourite food is Ramen, meat and soda * Maeko's name 真栄子 means Truth, child. * Maeko's appearance is based off of Saeko Busujima from Highschool of the Dead. * Maeko's sister, Erena is based off a female Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. * Her sword Wado Ichimonji is based off Zoro's sword from One Piece. * Her hobby is reading Jiraiya's books, Icha Icha: Paradise/Make-out series, and training. * Maeko is a Futa because of an accident with Sage mode. Quotes (To Erena) "I'm going to be so powerful nothing will get close to hurting you ever again" (To Serena) "Don't worry I'll protect Erina-chan!" (To herself) "Strength isn't magically given, it comes from within oneself and hardwork. Even if power is given free there's always a price." Reference I give credit to Amino apps for providing me pictures of my character, the pictures for my character are edited(Eye and hair colour) so they belong to me, but I don't take credit for the art work. https://aminoapps.com/c/naruto/page/item/kiyomi-saeko-busujima/b1Rk_EjTnI1BQob4vvolWB4NBk7nYmXzM Category:DRAFT